


“我可以吻你吗”

by Miss_Firewood



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Firewood/pseuds/Miss_Firewood





	“我可以吻你吗”


    “你别动。”  
    
    
    雷德 · 威尔比的声音含含糊糊地传过来。狄克森靠在椅子上不知所措。他眼神乱飘，手指在自己赤裸的大腿上敲个不停。如果可以的话，他在考虑夺路而逃。  
    
    
    如果可以的话。  
    
    
    问题是没人能在裤子挂在小腿上的时候夺路而逃，尤其是你的男朋友还趴在你腿间。  
    
    
    不过他的确在威尔比含住他的时候差点站了起来 ― 差点，他马上疼得坐下了。  
    
    
    “哦，操，操，操。”，狄克森大叫起来。威尔比也吓得不轻。“你磕上我的牙了。你还好吗？”他有点埋怨，“都说了别动。”  
    
    
    “嘿，”狄克森抓住挂在小腿上的皮带，“不然我们下次再继续？我觉得 …… ”“我不想下次继续，反正你总是没准备好。”威尔比在地板上扭来扭去，调整成一个舒服的坐姿。他盯着狄克森的眼睛说，“杰森，我们做完这一次好不好？ "  
    
    
    狄克森看起来更不自在了。实在是因为这个场景愈发地诡异起来，他坐在椅子上，刚才磕痛的阴茎很诚实地又有抬头的趋势，而威尔比坐在地板上正对着他的阴茎，一本正经地试图跟他谈心。  
    
    
    威尔比终于也发现了他们尴尬的位置，他手脚并用地爬回原来的地方。他不打算继续征求狄克森的意见了。威尔比把手按在狄克森的大腿上，“这次别动。”他说。然后舔上去。  
    
    
    狄克森发出一声短促的抽气。他不知道该怎么形容这种感觉，或许他什么感觉都没有。被威尔比口交不是他性幻想的一部分 ― “你的性幻想太贫乏了，杰森。” ― 他的大脑充斥着与此刻无关的碎片。火光，威尔比舔到他的双球；小镇公路，他的阴茎抵住威尔比的喉咙；音乐，威尔比忙不迭地把他的阴茎从喉咙里退出来。  
    
    
    他的精液大部分射在威尔比脸上，还有一小部分害得威尔比咳个不停。“所以 … … 咳 … … 你觉得怎么样？”他咳得眼眶都红了还非说话不可，狄克森却从他的急切中看出一点害羞。他仔细地盯着威尔比，直到他整张脸红起来。他的拇指用力擦过威尔比的嘴唇。他站起来，然后和威尔比一样跪坐在地板上。他们离得和之前无数次一样近，威尔比并不怕他，这很好，他想，而且爱他布满烧伤的半张脸如同爱他这个人。  
    
    
    “我觉得……我比较想吻你。”他说。


End file.
